howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Defiant One (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup (v.o.) The life of a Viking can be difficult, harsh, and stormy. Nobody could make it through alone. Eventually you're going to have to rely on someone. Unfortunately we do not always get to pick that someone. Snotlout This is so lame! Why are we even out here? Hiccup Because this is our first dragon search and rescue mission. Snotlout I see a lot of searching but not much rescuing! Do you even know where we are? Hiccup My dad said the fishing boat was last seen heading South. Snotlout You don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing down there! I say we go North! Astrid And if Hiccup said to go North? Snotlout Are you trying to mess with my mind? Because nothing gets in here, nothing! Astrid What does our map say, Fishlegs? Fishlegs Kind of tough to read from this angle. Snotlout You know what, Hiccup? I'm done listening to you! I said North, and North is where I'm going...Hey! You work for me! Ruffnut Are we just going to let him go? Tuffnut Works for me. Astrid Ahem. Hiccup Ugh. I'm going, I'm going. Lead the others back. We'll get him. Come on bud. Wow, look at the size of that waterspout. That waterspout is way too dangerous! Snotlout That's why I'm flying around it. Duh! Hiccup YOU'RE CUTTING TOO CLOSE! LOOK OUT! Snotlout Oh, no, no, no, no, no! AAH! HELP ME! HELP ME, HICCUP! AAHH! Hiccup We're coming! Snotlout Whooooa! Hiccup TOOTHLESS, GET US OUT OF HERE! Oh, no! SNOTLOUT, HANG ON! Stoick Push, Gobber! Gobber I'm pushing, Stoick. Stoick Well, it certainly doesn't feel like it. Push harder! Gobber Oh, there they are. Stoick I'm glad you're back. The boat has returned. Tuffnut Could've told us that before we left. Stoick Excuse me? Tuffnut Um, nothing, Chief. That was her. Ruffnut Hey! Stoick Where's Hiccup? Astrid He had to double back to get Snotlout. Tuffnut Heh. I said leave him... Uh, her again! I don't know what her deal is. Gobber Nothing to worry about, Stoick. You know how hard it is to get him off that dragon. Hiccup Toothless? Where are you? Snotlout? Toothless! Are you okay? Ah. Come on, talk to me, bud. Oh, thank Thor. That wasn't our best landing was it, was it? Great. Your tail is gone, and the connecting rod is a mess! What are we supposed to do now? Snotlout You can start by getting me out of this stupid tree! Hiccup Well, that looked like it hurt. You sure? Can you talk? Snotlout Go... suck... rocks. Hiccup Hey, he's back! Lucky us. Hey, where's Hookfang? Snotlout Hookfang! Hookfang, where are you? Hookfang, you get over here right now! Hookfang! Hookie? Fangster? Hiccup I don't think he's here, Snotlout. Snotlout Obviously! Pig-headed dragon. Hiccup Don't worry. We'll find him. Now all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here. Okay, that should work. This might be a little tougher. DOW! OW! Snotlout There is nothing to eat in here, Hiccup! What kind of search and rescue mission is this? Hiccup Uh, instead of complaining, why don't you try to help me? Snotlout I am trying to help you! I'm trying to teach you about survival. You don't leave home without proper supplies, and on top of that list is food! Hiccup Food. Like the food in your hand? Snotlout You mean this day old biscuit? Its even got a little spot of mold right-- Hey! Hiccup We've got bigger problems than a biscuit! Snotlout He ate my biscuit! What kind of dragon takes a man's biscuit? You know, his bad manners are a reflection on you! Give me that. You're doing it all wrong. You need to put some muscle into it. Oops, I forgot, you can't! Hahaha! Hiccup No, no, no. Be careful with that, or it might-- Snotlout You wanted two of 'em, right? Hiccup Nope! That was our only hope of getting home. Snotlout It's not my fault your dragon has half a tail. Just get another rod. Hiccup Don't you understand? We have no idea where we are! Shhh! Outcast You hear that? Savage Over there. Snotlout What do you see? Hiccup Would you be quiet? For all we know, we could be on a hostile island. Snotlout Don't be such a baby. How hostile can it be? Outcast Those are wild dragon tracks alright. Savage Good. I feel like killing. Hiccup Is that hostile enough for you? Savage Nothing over there! Outcast Nothin' there. Hiccup I know where we are now. Savage Come on, this way! Outcast Right behind ya. Hiccup That was Savage. Snotlout, we're on Outcast Island. Outcast Island? I can't believe this! We've really got to fix this connecting rod and get out of here, or we are dead men. Snotlout, I'm not so sure you should be eating those berries. Snotlout Well, I'm not sure you should be telling me what to eat, especially after you took my biscuit! Hey, back off. These are mine! Hiccup Those berries could be poisonous. Snotlout Hey, we're on Outcast Island. We're going into battle. We need our strength, a concept you know nothing about. Hiccup Battle the Outcasts? Really? Just the two of us? Snotlout Abtholutely Hiccup Wha-What did you just say? Snotlout I thaid, Abtholutely. As in, of courths. Hiccup Oh, for the love of-- I told you not to eat those berries! Snotlout Why? Whath wrong? Oh, no, I'm hideouth! Hiccup Give me my satchel. I may have something that can help with your tongue. Snotlout Thatchel? Hiccup No, no, nooooo. Do not tell me you just left it there. If someone finds that "thatchel", we're done! It's got the Berk crest on it! Snotlout Relax. We're thafe. Trust me, no oneth gonna find it. Savage Oh, Alvin needs to see this. Stoick Well, they've been gone for days. I thought you said they were right behind you! Astrid They probably set down to wait out the storm. Fishlegs I see something! Astrid It's Hookfang! Fishlegs If Hookfang is here, where's Snotlout? Astrid And where are Hiccup and Toothless? Stoick Get your dragons ready; we're heading out! Alvin I like this one. He's got the right spirit. Will I never get these dragons to do what I want?! Outcast What you need is that book. Alvin No, what we need is Stoick's boy. Savage Alvin! Alvin The Berk crest. Ho-ho, is it my birthday? Outcast Uh, I didn't get him anything. What does he like? Alvin Stop gossiping, and bring me the owner of this bag! Outcast Do you want him alive? Alvin Why not? For now. Hiccup Wait, wait, there it is. We just need to wait until the blacksmith leaves, and then I can sneak in there and make a new rod. Snotlout How long do I hab to leab my tongue in here? Its dithgusting! I saw Toothleth spit in it. Hiccup He did, indeed! But, but, uh, Night Fury saliva has incredible healing properties. Snotlout Ugh, it tastes like yak pies. Gobber Waaaah, Whoa! Ahaha, easy there! Whoo, dragon! Good thing I packed my iron skivvies. That's it, dragon. Follow your master's scent. Astrid It's Snotlout. How hard can that be! Tuffnut Are we there yet? Stoick NO! Ruffnut I have to got to the bathroom! Stoick You should have gone before we left. Tuffnut That's what your helmet's for. Gobber Hang on. I think the dragon's got a sniff! Hiccup Come on, hurry! We don't know how long the blacksmith is going to be gone. Snotlout Betty Boda bought a bit of bitter butter, "And", said she, "This butter's bitter." If I bought a bit of bitter butter, it would--- Hiccup What... are... you... doing? Snotlout Enjoying my tongue again. Hiccup Well, I'm glad someone is. Snotlout Hookfang! Whoa! Not Hookfang. Hiccup It's a wild Monstrous Nightmare! Toothless, stop! Outcast There they are, the Berk intruders! Hiccup Run! Circle back around, bud! Outcasts There they go, that way! Hiccup Good, there gone. Alright, we'll just wait here until Toothless comes back, then head to the blacksmith shop. Snotlout No way! I'm not going anywhere near that place. You almost got us caught! Hiccup I'' almost got--? The only reason the Outcasts know where here is because ''you lost the satchel with the Berk crest on it! Snotlout Well, who brought the satchel with the Berk crest on it to Outcast Island? Hiccup Well, I had no idea we were going to Outcast Island! Snotlout So you're not prepared, and I'' get blamed? Hmm. '''Hiccup' Fine. If you don't like my ideas, please, please let me hear one of yours. Precisely as I suspected! There you go. Good job, bud! At least someone is pulling their weight around here. Snotlout Oh, you are so smug! Hiccup Me?! Snotlout "Hiccup's so smart! Hiccup's so brave! He killed the Red Death! He trained the dragons! He's got the metal leg!" Hiccup Metal leg?! That's what's bothering you? That's where you're going? Metal leg?! Snotlout No! It's everything the leg is attached to! Hiccup Okay. Well, deal with it, Snotlout. Because, right now, I am literally all you've got! Snotlout Oh, you think I need you? I DON'T need you! Hiccup Well, I don't need you! Go! It's him, right? Fishlegs You guys need to see this. Astrid Okay, Stormfly, tail flip! It's Toothless' tail. Fishlegs Oh, no, Toothless lost his tail. If Toothless doesn't have a tail, he can't fly. If he can't fly, they can't fly. If they can't fly-- Stoick Enough! Those boys are probably stranded at sea. We fly close to the water. Ruffnut Good, because I really need to rinse out my helmet. Hiccup Back there, bud. Stay hidden. Savage And what are we making, Hiccup? Hiccup A gift for... Alvin! To thank him for his hospitality. Oh, boy. Savage You can thank him in person. Grab him! Snotlout You're not the only one who can come up with a good idea, Hiccup. Ha, ha! Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi... Snotlout Good thing he wasn't here to see that. Snotlout Toothless? Wherever you are, Hiccup, I still don't need you! Hiccup! Hiccup? Oh, I get it. Hiccup needs my help! Snotlout Hiccup! Hiccup. Stupid dragon, he's not even here. Hmm, this looks familiar. AAAH! Snotlout You know what, Toothless? We make pretty good team. I might not give you back... kidding. Now, let's get 'em, Toothless! Savage Stoick wouldn't have sent you here alone. Where's the rest of your party? Hiccup Oh, no. No, no. It's me, just me. Taking a little vacation, you know. I heard Outcast Island is beautiful this time of year. Savage Oh, Alvin will get it out of you. In fact, he'll enjoy it, but trust me, you won't. Move! Alvin Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! Outcast I'm confused. Is it your birthday or not? Alvin As far as you're concerned, everyday's me birthday. Now, prepare the dragons. Their Trainer has arrived! Outcast Run! Snotlout Toothless, now! Savage Back the other way! Hiccup Toothless! Alvin Grrr... as usual, I can rely on no one but myself. Snotlout Hiccup! Hiccup Ah, good to see you, too! Thank you, bud. Snotlout! Snotlout You better run! Ha, ha, ha! Alvin Need some help? Alvin Shoot him down! Fire! How does that ninety pound boy repeatedly defeat an entire army of bloodthirsty savages? Savage Would, uh, you like me to answer that? Alvin I know the answer! He'll be back, if I have to bring him here myself, he'll be back. Hiccup Whoo-hooo! Do you realize what we just did? Snotlout We totally kicked butt, duh! Hiccup Yeah, and we kicked butt together! Look, Snotlout, I'm-- Snotlout Hungry, right? Hiccup Yeah, exactly. Snotlout Me too! Fishlegs Hey, what's that? Snotlout It's Hiccup! Tuffnut And he picked up a baby seal! Fishlegs Snotlout! Stoick Son, you're safe! Gobber We never had a doubt. Snotlout Hello? Other half of the team. Hookfang! I'm still mad at you! Hiccup (v.o.) Sometimes the last person you want to rely on is the one you end up being stuck with, and being stuck with Snotlout was no picnic. But who knew how much I could rely on him? Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts